The Heart of Snow
by elijahsbaby1981
Summary: Draco looked outside the window of the walls of stone. He watched as the snow swirled around in circles. It's not like he chose to feel this way, But he finally knew why. She was the most beautiful girl he has seen in his life... (*complete* d/hr)


Hey! This SHORT story is in light of the God-awful snow were having in APRIL. I was thinking about writing one in third period, and we got home early, so I decided I would write it. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
P.s.- Im not good at writing long stuff, so this probably won't be more than 4 pages, sorry! Im trying to make it as long as I can.   
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked outside the window of the walls of stone. He watched as the snow swirled around in circles, went up and down, and flipped over and over, pushing into each other. It seemed confused, the snow did. It looked like it wasn't sure how it felt, or was scared to finally choose. Just like him.  
It's not like he chose to feel this way. He wasn't the one who wanted to have this tickle in his heart whenever he saw her. But he finally knew why he felt this way. She was the most beautiful girl he has seen in years. Those chocolate brown eyes and that bouncy, curly brown hair. He couldn't get over the fact that he felt like this towards her. Why did God make him feel this way? Now, he wasn't going to ask what he did wrong, because that was evident, but if you had told him about this feeling a year ago, he probably would have died from laughter (and that would be a first).  
Then he focused on the snow again. He looked at the ground and stared at the vast whiteness of it. He knew what he was doing after class. Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Crabbe telling him that the bell had just rung. He nodded and got up. Across the room, he saw her. She was laughing, and smiling. God he loved that smile. Then she looked at him. She didn't glare, or give him a nasty look. She just stared into his eyes. He thought for a moment that he saw a faint smile, but that would be asking too much. He finally tore his eyes away from her and picked up his books. He quickly walked out of the classroom, still feeling her penetrating eyes on him.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco sat on his bed, pulling on his dragon hide boots. He knew the only thing that would ease his mind would be to go outside. To sit in the snow, up against the old banyan tree. He never could guess how a banyan tree grew there, in northern Europe, in the snow, with almost no sunshine. He guessed there was a charm on it to keep it warm, but it was still strange. Although, you never can know with Dumbledore. He always has weird stuff up his sleeve.  
He got up and trudged through the castle all the way outside. He looked around, only to see a few people, but they were way far out by the forbidden forest, so they wouldn't bother him. He slumped through the snow out towards the lake. He looked up and saw the tree up ahead. This wasn't a popular spot to be, because it wasn't very visible from the steps on the main doors.  
He plopped down on the ground, and leaned against the tree. He gazed out onto the frozen lake. It was all one color of white, just laid like a blanked over the green grass. He closed his eyes for a while, just feeling the cool breeze against his face. He wasn't cold, because he had put a warming and drying spell on himself.   
After about twenty minuets, he decided to open his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep and have the spell wear off. He looked out on the ice again to see someone skating. He looked closer to see that it was a girl, but he wasn't sure whom. He watched as she slowly went around in circles around the ice. He watched as her hair whip around in the wind. Suddenly, he realized something. It was her. She was the one who had captured his heart.   
He would never dream of doing anything about his feelings. He tried to subside the feelings in his stomach and closed his eyes again. Then he heard footsteps. Just as he was about to open one eye and tell them to get lost, he heard a voice.  
  
"Draco?" He heard a female voice say. He slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Granger." He said. He couldn't let his guard down, but most of a all, he wouldn't show his feelings...if he could help it.  
  
She slowly and uncertainly sat down next to him. He could tell she wasn't totally certain she wanted to do this, but that she was taking a chance. He looked at her and turned towards her. He knew it was now or never, and you're never supposed to say never. She looked into his eyes. They seemed so vacant and unfeeling. But then, as he turned towards her, they changed.  
"Gra-Hermione?" She nodded slowly. "I was just wondering...Well, I wanted to know...do you think I could" he stuttered.   
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at him. Suddenly, she leaned forward and planted her lips on his. He felt a warmness he had never felt before, and he liked it. Just as he leaned in she pulled away and smiled.  
  
"Don't tell Ron." She said as he chuckled. She leaned up against him and put her head on him shoulder. He looked up at the sky, and yet again focused on the snow.   
  
And as he watched the snow, he noticed the snow was only coming down in one direction.  
  
The End  
* * *  
  
So, how do you like it? I know its short, and I tried to make it as long as I could, but im not so good at that. And no there wont be a sequel, because theres nothing to make a sequel of.  
  
If you like this, read my other story. Its D/Hr and its still a WIP. Its called You're the One that Ill Keep for All Time. 


End file.
